Trust
by MrsCullen123
Summary: Faye Tyler didn't see this coming, even with being a Seer. Neither did Cassie & Nick. Read as their paths intertwine, rebelling against, and becoming the most wanted group Division could ever hope for. Maybe a little too hoped for... NickXOC, takes place 8 years after Push.
1. A Pusher's Experience

I hope you enjoy this fan fiction. Thanks (:

Prologue/ First Chapter/Introduction

People. You never know who you can really trust. People, say that the greatest enemy of the humans, are themselves.

I believe that this quote, is made by the famous, Crock of Shit.

See, the problem with that saying, is that it's entirely, 100%, false. The greatest enemy of the human population, is something else...something...abnormal.

They are beings called, Pushers. Movers. Bleeders. Seers.A Stitch. And much more than you can imagine.

These things?Yeah. I happen to be 2 of them. Yes, 2.

I can make a man stab himself 20 times over and over again until I am satisfied, with just a look between our eyes. A Pusher. I hate it. I feel the immense pain, and hatred, just knowing I have access to that ability. It engulfs me into another world, dimension. Choking me, until it forces out that side of me,that I don't wish to have.

First incident, I was 5. My nanny, at the time, took me to the playground. I played in the sandbox with no recognition that people were around me. I saw a little girl casting a shadow over my view of my little sand castle. I remember looking up at her.

As I made eye contact, merely innocent, I spoke, "You want to play with me. Right?" She didn't say a word but the girl sat next to me anyway, helping me build my castle. Sunset came and the girl still wanted to play, for she didn't stop building castles. Her mom was coming this way.

I panicked.

"Don't stop playing with me! Please!" I said. She turned her head to face me.I looked at her in the eyes. "Just don't move!" I begged. I never had any friends before that day.

I realized that just by looking into her crystal blue eyes, I felt her thoughts. Her worries. Her soul. I remember thinking this was a good thing. I could make people into doing what I bid with no questions images in their mind. It came as a pleasure to me. To control people, sick people, injured people. Innocent children's minds.

But that's just it. I liked doing this to her. Unfortunately, I didn't realize this and kept controlling her as long as I wished.

When her mom came to get her, the little girl was shaking, couldn't stop moving her hands. I shouted to the mom while remaining eye contact with the girl, "She's my friend! I don't want her to stop playing!"

Her mom tried to get her daughter up but she wouldn't, almost as if she couldn't, move.

Commotion erupted. Her parents yelling,and crying. I remember feeling guilty of doing this and told the girl sullenly, "You can move now. You don't have to keep playing with me if you don't want to." I hoped she would say no and stay by my side.

She got up from the sand castle, crying hysterically to her mom. I could tell by just looking at her, that her body was aching and was stiff. It hurt for her to move.

She ended up going to the hospital. She had red burns on her hands from the friction of the sand, a bruised ankle from sitting in the same position too long, and her pupils dilated.

The next day, I didn't see her come to play with me. No one did.

Next chapter is the Seer. You'll find out how this girl plays into Cassie and Nick's life soon it's something different, and people find worth reading. Please Review :3


	2. The Seer's Curse

Being a Seer. Huh. What can I tell you. It is **JUST** as dangerous, as being a Pusher.

Do you know what it is like...? Seeing these visions, be good or bad, do to a child or even a grown person?

Being able to foresee someone's future? Their lives, goals, achievements, and their deaths? It is traumatizing.

I do not know any of these people sometimes. The fact in the matter is, is that I can't prevent or help any of these people. Why? Because I am a little sissy girl who is afraid of the world.

It pains me greatly seeing these visions. Replaying in my head, over and over again. Trapped in your brain without your emotional consent.

* * *

_Flashback-7 years old._

I was sitting on my bed. Combing my Barbie's blonde hair. I liked the texture of her hair. And it was so pretty and soft.

Suddenly, my breath left me. I was drawn into a world of mysterious and numerous colors. Different colors, such as purple,red,blue,orange,and yellow. It was a beautiful rainbow.

A silhouette appeared in the center of the color blob. A women, shouting hysterically. It looked like she was in a flee market.

She is pushing people and running down streets and sidewalks,shouting, "JASON! WHERE ARE YOU,BABY!?"

This lady's cries were scaring me. I desperately wanted to grasp her hand, tell her where he is.

Hiding behind a vendor's fruit shop. Oblivious to what he hears. He lifts his hand up, open, palm faced towards the sky.

A pear then appears above him. Flying high to the sky...slowly.

The woman is going in the opposite direction. Where is she going? Why can't she see the little boy? He is right there!

Sweat dripped down my forehead, but I couldn't move my hand to remove the damp surface.

The colorful blob became a dull, dark black for a second. It then faded to black and white.

**BANG!**

The woman stopped furiously running up and down the streets. She stopped in the middle of the flee market. She started shaking and took 2 shaky steps forward then collapsed to her knees, eventually headed face first into the ground. She didn't move.

Blood engulfed that particular area. People around were screaming, but overall, you hear Jason's pained and panicked cries. Asking for his mom...the woman that died.

The last image I saw was a face. A man with blue eyes like the ocean, and blonde hair. Holding a gun...towards the direction of the dead woman.

I came out of the vision. I felt a tear on my cheek, eventually landing on my doll's hair.

Funny. He had the same hair as my Barbie doll. I wonder if his hair is soft too.

* * *

So 2nd chapter. I also updated the 1st because all this time, I thought it updated it already but it didn't. I just, finally, figured out how to work this DOCX and shiet so please be I hope everyone who views this story, likes it so far. It wont always be this short but since this is still going into background check, it will be. Later chapters, I am not sure. The last line, I wanted to convey the innocence of Faye as 7 , but mix it with eeriness too. Also, I know I said I would introduce Cassie and Nick but I decided it is too early in the story for this meeting. PM and review, if anything.

Thank you,

MrsCullen123


End file.
